No Angels
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Jace is tired of being with Kaelie, and ends up walking into Central Park one day. He winds up meeting the love of his life there, but only after he hears all of the terrible things that strangers have to say about her. T for bullying, brief suggestive references, and light language. Title based on the song "No Angels," the cover by Bastille and Ella. One-shot. Possible slight OOC.


_**A/N: Yeah… So, I've been quite busy lately, so I haven't been updating many of my fics, and I apologize for that. To any of my followers: I'm deeply sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me for being so slow with updating my things. In fact, it could be a few months until I get back to regular updates, as I'm bust with school right now.**_

_**Anyway, I'm not particularly proud of this, but I suppose it's something. Hope y'all like it. **_

_**Song Recommendation: "No Angels" the cover by Bastille ft. Ella. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, and all rights regarding that belong solely to Cassandra Clare and her people. **_

"Oh, Jace, _baby. _Do you want to come back to my house? We could do some utterly_ sinful _things, just how I _know _you like them." Kaelie asked, her voice thick and her tone suggestive as she ran her hands up my bare arms.

"Not today," I said. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for her. She was too…slutty. Normally, I would love a piece of her, but right now, she was just plain disgusting. And annoying.

She brought her red-stained lips up to my ear. "You've never turned me down before, _Jacey—_"

I shoved her off my lap and watched as she fell to the floor of the club. "Do _not_ call me that." I spat at her.

Kaelie gathered herself back up and sat back down on my thighs. "You sure are feisty today, aren't you? I think I like it."

Once again, I pushed her off of me, standing up and brushing past her this time. "Not feisty," I said. "Just pissed off and not in the mood for you."

I resisted the urge to yell at her when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Let go of me," I ordered her.

She turned me around and made me look at her. "What the hell is your problem, Jace? You called me out here for you, and now you're saying you don't want me. Which one is it?"

"I think I've made that quite obvious," I stated, gesturing at the broken heel on her stiletto that had been broken when I pushed her away the second time.

"Ugh! You're despicable!" She choked, limping towards me with her hand poised to slap me.

I caught her hand effortlessly, and trapped her arm behind her back. "Sorry, Kae, I'm just not interested in you anymore. Sorry, not sorry."

"Bu-But—"

"No buts. I don't want to ever see you calling for me ever again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other needs to attend to."

I walked out of Pandemonium just like that, not even bothering to look back at Kaelie, even though she was probably on the verge of tears. I unzipped my leather jacket as I stepped out of the club and into the warm summer air, wondering where I should go.

It was in the middle of the day, so demon-hunting wasn't very appealing. Not to mention, I wasn't in the mood for applying a bunch of glamours and runes. I didn't want to head back to the Institute—Izzy was having one of those days where she was trying to cook, and I really did not want to be forced into being her taste-tester. The Daylighter could do that.

Looking across the street, I caught a glimpse of Central Park. The flowered trees were all in blossom, and I had to admit: the sight was nothing short of beautiful. Since I had little else to do, I crossed the bust New York street—narrowly avoiding the honking taxis that sped by me—and entered the main path of the park.

It was odd being in the park and not having any demons to chase. The air smelled better than the smog-filled junk I usually breathed throughout the city. There were no scents of drugs or smoke, and I didn't smell any alcohol. For the first time in a long while, I even felt peaceful. Happy, even.

And so, I walked a little deeper into the park before I sat myself down underneath a cherry tree that was placed directly beside the main pond, which gave me one of the most perfect views ever. I pulled out my stele and traced a quick rune to hide me from the prying eyes of mundies. As much as glamours irritated me, I felt like I needed one to complete the feeling of peace in the park. I just wanted to be alone.

So, with my back leaned up against the trunk of the tree, I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, and felt my mind slowly drift off into a dreamful sleep.

~Line ßreak~

"Look how stupid she is," a girl said, giggling and rousing me from my sleep. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the girl was talking to her friend and pointing at something behind her. When they walked past me, I noticed that they had been talking about a girl. A _beautiful girl._ Which confused me, because why would someone want to make fun of someone so beautiful?

I shook it off until another group of teens jogged by—two boys. The taller one also pointed at the redhead across the path. "Ew. Look at her freckles. So gross."

The other nodded, pretending to make a gagging noise. Again, I didn't see why they were hating on the girl. She was just sitting by herself, under a tree, just like I was. What had she done to deserve all of this?

"God, look at her _dress_." Another passerby said. "It's _so_ last year."

Even though the bystander wasn't speaking to me, I looked at the girl and her dress. I saw nothing wrong with it. In fact, it was better looking than I anything I had seen Kaelie wear. The redhead girl looked up from under the tree, and I could see that she had heard this latest insult. A small tear trickled down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away and looked back down at the sketchpad in her lap.

Another boy passed by the girl, this one barely looking up from the phone in his hands. "Who draws anymore? That's so lame," he said to himself.

Another thirty minutes of this passed, with people laughing at every feature of this mystery girl. They picked on her red hair. They called her a slut. A group of girls giggled at the stretch marks by her knees. Various people called her every offensive name I had ever heard, and still, this girl just kept to herself, drawing something in her sketchbook with a pack of pencils, seemingly unaware of the terrible things these people were saying about her.

I stood up, unable to listen to anymore people make fun of this poor girl. My perfect mood had been ruined, and I wanted nothing more than to bash someone's face in. So, I loped down to the path and began to walk by the beautiful girl that so many people had made fun of.

Up close, I could see just how pretty she really was, and I understood even less why all of those teens had ever thought that she was ugly and imperfect. I only saw her beauty, and I loved the look of concentration that was etched onto her face as her hands moved quickly across the pages sat on her lap.

I was wearing a glamour, so I knew that she would be unable to see me, as she was just a human. But as I got closer, I couldn't help but with that she could see me. That I could talk to her, and hold her, and shield her from the terrible words others said about her, and make her feel as beautiful as she really was. I stopped in front of her, just wanting to look at her for a while, no matter how creepy it was that she couldn't see me back—

"Hello," she said suddenly, not looking up from her drawing.

Looking behind me, I searched for who she was talking to, but saw no one. She couldn't possibly be talking to me, right?

Her head snapped up, and I was met with her wonderful emerald-coloured eyes. She titled her head to the side a little. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make fun of me like everyone else?"

I snapped out of my musings and realized that she _could _see me.

"Yo-you can see m-me?" I stuttered, even though I never stuttered. Jace Wayland was not a stutterer.

She smiled. "Of course I can, I'm not blind, Silly."

"But…You're not a Shadowhunter." I stated.

The girl gave me a puzzled look and raised her eyebrows. "A Shadow-what?" she asked, giggling a little.

"B-but, how?"

For the first time, I looked to see what she had been sketching. I almost fell back when I saw an image of myself, sitting with my eyes closed, leaning against that cherry tree as I had been just minutes ago.

She quickly flipped her book closed, but not before I saw the wings that she had drawn onto my back.

"Was that me?" I asked her.

She blushed and nodded shyly. "Sorry."

"No," I said, smiling. "Don't be sorry. It was really good."

"You're not going to make fun of me for drawing?" The girl asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Of course not," I said. "That would be stupid."

"That didn't stop that boy earlier." she mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

My heart squeezed painfully. _So she had heard all of those insults._

"I'm so sorry—" I began, only to have her cut me off.

"Don't be. Everyone picks on me, no matter where I go. I've gotten used to it."

"No one should ever have to get used to that," I said gently, placing my hand on hers. "What's your name?"

"Clary." she said softly. "Clary Fray."

"I'm Jace," I stated, offering her a hand. "Do you want to get some coffee or something?"

"I would love—Wait. This isn't a trick, is it?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm really asking you out on a date with me."

I didn't miss the smile that made its way onto her face.

"No one's ever asked me out on a date before…" she whispered, taking my hand and letting me pull her up and off of the ground. He hair and dress fluttered a little in the wind.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, nervous for the first time in my life. It was an odd feeling, being nervous with asking a girl out. They usually all fell at my feet, and I never got turned down. But, this Clary girl, she seemed…different than all of the other girls I had been with. Not to mention, she had the Sight, which was odd.

"I'd love to," Clary said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I'd absolutely love to, Jace."

And just like that, I had plans for the afternoon. And, although I didn't know this at the time, I finally had someone to spend the rest of my life with.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that was so terrible and cliche and weird. Please review anyway? :P Please? Also, I would love it if you checked out some of my other tics for this fandom. They're a lot better than this one, I promise you. :D**


End file.
